


The Lights

by britishflower



Series: Child Squip & Meremy Dads [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Child Squip AU, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Christmas FicIt's the night after ChrisChris and Sammy has his sights on the Christmas tree.A short but wholesome ficlet





	The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna make a request for this series? Either put it in the comments or go to my Tumblr: night-gem-shit

Squip was smart but trapped in the body of a 5 year old human did not help him at all. Especially the twinkly lights that had him hypnotized like a moth is to a flame. Night after Christmas- which his tiny mouth pronounced as Chrischris -and he was still enthralled with the lights around the tree. Reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues and purples twinkling with this sort of magical enchantment.

 

Jeremy and Michael had decorated the tree with orbs of color and little figures of people and tiny singing angels. 

 

Down came Mell, in his usual sleep attire of a tank top and pj pants "Okay Squip it's time for bed now," he said. 

 

Squip of course ignored him and remained staring at the tree and it's lights. He loved the lights becuase they were pretty and his room was dark. 

 

Michael picked Squip up "Come on, Kiwi is waiting for you," he said.

 

The child computer squirmed "No! It's dark in my room!" He complained. He would never admit the need of a night light but Squip hated the dark. It reminded him too much of when he was shut down, when the mass shut down happened at the play.

 

Michael sighed "What if I put the lights in your room? Will you go to bed then?" He asked.

 

The little boy nodded excitedly. He wanted the lights. The lights would look amazing in his room along with his stars and planets glow in the dark stickers he got for Chrischris.

 

30 minutes later Sammy stared at the pretty lights on his ceiling. They were bright and made him happy. He hugged Kiwi and J-Fred, a giraffe he got for Chrischris too, and closed his eyes as he began to sleep. The pretty lights were his lights now.

 

Michael laid down next to Jeremy in bed "He's such a child I swear," he said.

 

Jeremy hummed beside him "Wait till he gets a lose tooth," he replied lazily.

 

Michael laughed to himself "S__t yeah he'll probably have a fit or think he's dying," he joked.

 

Jeremy gave Michael a shove "Don't say that, he's still new to the human thing."

 

Michael closed his eyes "Yeah, good night Jeremy."

 

Jeremy cuddled closer "Night Michael."

 


End file.
